


Secrets

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy Femslash, probably might take place at some point during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Kira opens up to Jadzia, and Jadzia reciprocates with a gesture of her own.





	Secrets

“What do you mean,” Jadzia starts, lingering, “that you’ve never kissed another woman before?”

“Jadzia!” Kira bursts out, looking around. “It was supposed to be a secret!” She maintains eye-contact with Jadzia, but each second her eyes lock with hers makes Kira flutter even more with anticipation and excitement.

“No, but you’ve told me that you’ve been interested in women before.” Jadzia raises an eyebrow.

Kira gives a shrugged sigh, dropping her shoulders. “I’ve been interested. But I’ve never had the courage to pursue a woman I liked.” She takes a breath. “It’s just hard to approach people.”

Softly, Jadzia murmurs something under her breath. Before Kira knows what’s happening, Jadzia’s running a thumb over her cheekbone, lightly like a dragonfly skimming the surface of a still pond, except that this pond isn’t calm at all under its relaxed, stagnant surface. Kira’s heart hammers in her ears as Jadzia moves her hand to brush against Kira’s jaw. She’s nervous but she doesn’t want Jadzia to move away. She wants Jadzia to continue. Just because it feels so good and she wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

_More, more –_ Kira yearns for more of Jadzia’s touch. Jadzia sweeps the pad of her thumb gently across the curve of Kira’s upper lip, tantalisingly close but yet so far. For a sliver of a second, Jadzia’s tongue darts out between her lips and Kira has to stop herself from gasping because at this moment, she is so, so very attracted to Jadzia and –

“Ssh.” Jadzia whispers, against the smooth curve of Kira’s cheek. The sound of her voice is so sensual, so sweet and intoxicating and Kira just wants more. Now if Jadzia would only stop fooling around and move in –

And the moment finally arrives as Jadzia comes in and brushes her lips against hers, ever so softly. Kira revels in the sweet tint of Jadzia’s lips, indulging herself as she kisses back, trying her best not to break the tension of this lovely, delicate moment. Kira feels the rush of the blood to her head as she holds on. At some point, Jadzia slips Kira a bit of tongue, sending sparks running down her spine as she reacts. They could have their own private universe, but it wasn’t perfect because she can still hear the commotion, the glasses clinking, the dabo wheel spinning _in the background –_

“Jadzia.” Kira pulls back, alarmed. Jadzia responds with an equally concerned look on her face.

“I’m sorry if I misread you.” Jadzia stands up, turning to leave in a hurry. “I’m so very sorry.”

“Jadzia!” Kira stands up, and follows quick on her heels. She catches up once they leave Quark’s. Desperately, she grabs Jadzia by the wrist, and pulls with just enough force to turn her around gently. Rashly, she brings her lips to Jadzia’s, and kisses her again. Evidently surprised but still pleased, Jadzia brings her hands up to cup Kira’s face and they stay like that for a while before Kira pulls away again.

“I thought you weren’t interested in kissing me,” suggests Jadzia.

Licking her lips, Kira shakes her head. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is?” Jadzia prompts. “You have to tell me.”

“I’m just...startled by the fact that we just kissed in public.” Kira blurts. “And I know that’s hardly proper decorum for high ranking officers like us. If word were to get around to Sisko–“

Jadzia gives her a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll talk him round.” Jadzia assures, the confident look in her clear blue eyes telling Kira that everything would be okay. That everything would be fine and Kira wants so bad to believe her, but these are new circumstances and she can’t be too sure she could trust Commander Sisko to let them off so easily–

“I promise.” Jadzia cuts her off from her own thoughts. “And if you ever have any secrets to share,” she lowers her voice, adding, “you know where to find me.”


End file.
